This application is for a Marianas Spinning Disk Confocal Microscope with capability of Fluorescence Recovery after Photo bleaching (FRAP) and Total Internal Refection Fluorescence (TIRF). National Jewish Health does not have a confocal microscope capable of performing state-of-the-art image analysis that this instrument will provide. Thus there is substantial need for the requested system. Sophisticated imaging technology has become an important tool for studying dynamic processes in cells and tissues. These processes are fundamental to understanding host cell: pathogen interactions, mechanisms of apoptotic cell deletion, responses of cells involved in innate and adaptive immunity, lung cell responses to injury, signal transduction processes for production of mediators of inflammation and endocytic trafficking. These examples illustrate how the spinning disk confocal microscope will be used to support the NIH-funded biomedical research by investigators at National Jewish Health. As a highly focused biomedical research institution, the instrument will provide cutting-edge technology to elucidate processes inherent in respiratory, infectious and allergic diseases. The microscope will be housed in the combined Flow Cytometry and Microscopy Core Facility at National Jewish Health. The recently renovated core facility is managed by a director and 2 technicians, who have committed support from the institution. A practical financial and management plan has been developed to ensure that the instrument will be properly maintained and effectively used. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Research from the use of the Spinning Disk Confocal Microscopy system will identify new mechanisms in disease processes studied at National Jewish Health including asthma, inflammation and autoimmunity. For investigators to make breakthroughs in understanding physiological and pathological processes in cells and tissues, it is essential to have state-of-the-art equipment for analysis to generate high-impact data.